This invention relates to the polymerization of olefins. In another aspect, this invention relates to a novel catalyst system useful for the polymerization of .alpha.-olefins. In accordance with another aspect, this invention relates to a method of preparing a titanium-containing composition associated with silica useful as a catalyst component for the polymerization of .alpha.-olefins. In a further aspect, this invention relates to a process for the polymerization of olefins in the presence of a catalyst comprising a catalyst component which is obtained as a reaction product of a silicon-containing finely divided inorganic solid, a tetravalent titanium compound and an organometal compound of metals of Groups IIA and IIIA of the Periodic Table. In still another aspect, this invention relates to a catalyst system useful for the polymerization of olefins which comprises two components with a first component being the product of reaction between a silicon-containing compound, a tetravalent titanium compound and an organometal compound of a Group IIA or IIIA metal and combining the titanium-containing reaction product with a metallic hydride or organometallic compound, containing a metal of Groups IA, IIA and IIIA of the Periodic Table.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved process for the polymerization of olefins.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel and improved catalyst for the polymerization of .alpha.-olefins.
A further object of this invention is to increase the yield of polymer in olefin polymerization processes.
Other objects, aspects and the several advantages of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon a study of this disclosure and the appended claims.